ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Room
The Red Room is the third episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis TAPS treks to New Orleans. First, the gang tries to rid a house of a troublesome spirit. Later, they visit Brennan's Restaurant in the French Quarter, a regular haunt for poltergeists.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/ghost-hunters/episodes-season-2/191528/ Sites According to Pam, homeowner Bruce DeVille's house is on a working sugarcane plantation "that's been there for hundreds of years" out in "bayou country". The original building of Brennan's Restaurant, a French Quarter mansion, was built circa 1795 as a private residence. Brennan's was founded in 1946 by Owen Brennan, and was originally located on Bourbon Street but moved to its current location in 1956. Brennan's actually closed on June 28, 2013. The new owners, one of whom is a cousin of the former owners (who ran into financial trouble), overhauled an extended renovation and reopened it in fall 2014. Investigation Grant gets a call from Pam Gates, co-founder of Southern Louisiana Ghost Hunters (SLGH), a part of the TAPS family. She tells him about Bruce, who seemingly can't bring friends because a ghost starts to act up. She asks the TAPS team to come to Louisiana to investigate. When the team arrives, they meet with Pam and Michelle French, the other co-founder from SLGH. They explain that a jealous spirit seems to have attached himself to Bruce. H can't bring a girl home - the female entity has slammed doors and knocked things off the wall, and there was an instance where Bruce felt something crawl into bed with him. Pam has felt being pushed when she's near Bruce. At the house, Bruce shows everyone his sister's bedroom, where he's seen shadows coming in from the hallway and heard male and female voices inside that steadily become louder. In Bruce's brother's bedroom, him and Pam have continuously smelled the 'scent of death'. Pam shows them a room where she has communicated in Cajun (French dialect) with a girl's spirit. TAPS volunteer Kristyn volunteers to stay with Bruce to provoke the spirit, but when she's in the house she feels something staring at her and decides she doesn't want to be there without another TAPS member. Bruce calls another friend, Ashley, to help as TAPS sets up. Brian, Steve and Michelle look for the girl's spirit, calling her name and speaking Cajun. Steve and Brian get tingly, almost dizzying feelings and feel like they're going to drop through the floor, with Brian remarking feeling the same like in Eastern State Penitentiary. Steve sees a shadow on the ceiling, and minutes later Michelle gets a strong EMF reading in the room. Pam and Paula investigate Bruce's sister's bedroom, and Paula ables to catch a significant drop in temperature at the foot of the bed compared to the 50-degree outside. It gets as low at the tens, until Paula becomes suspicious that the hand holding the thermometer isn't getting cold. She eventually finds the source of the electrical inference in the form of lamp nearby. There is no activity surrounding Bruce and his friend Ashley, so Jason and Grant switch her with Pam, but nothing happens. On a different case, the TAPS team eats dinner at Brennan's Restaurant, in the Red Room, aka "the haunted dining room." Blake Brennan, the co-general manager, leads them up to the Red Room where Brennan's Captain David Sledd tells them about the LaFlour family, whose portraits hand on the wall. The LaFlour father came home to kill his wife and son, and then hanged himself by the chandelier. David tells them of a 27-year-old junior Captain who died in his sleep after being told to wear a sheet at a children's party as a joke. DeSha Tolar Kelly, a hostess, shows them the Chantelclair room, where four painters during construction who saw the figure an old woman out the second-floor window. Jason and Grant decide to let the other TAPS members investigate Brennan's on their own. Brian, Steve, Paula and Kristyn investigate the Chantelclair Room but don't find anything. Brian and Steve go to the Red Room; unfortunately, there's a party that hampers TAPS's investigation and limits access to the house, so they leave. Results Jen and Brian review footage and see something without a shadow open and shut a door. When Jason and Grant return to Bruce's house, they investigate; Jason thinks that there are too many factors, including the humidity, to say what caused the door to move. After looking at the footage with Grant and Bruce, Jason concludes that the wind wasn't moving the door. Jason and Grant recommend that Bruce ask the spirit to hang back when he has women over. The team finds no spiritual activity, but Jason and Grant express to Blake Brennan their enjoyment of Brennan's "awesome" service and food and decide they'll return. Investigators * Kristyn Gartland - Field Specialist * Andy Andrews - Investigator Trivia * Kristyn says her first paranormal experiences happened at her stepmother's house - ghosts would overturn TVs, open windows and move things all around the house. References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes